


[Podfic] a difficult winter

by quietnight



Series: the long game [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, winter!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: After years of captivity, Steve and Bucky still do their best to protect each other in the only way they know how.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a difficult winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910233) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> This is part two of the long game series. If you haven't read/listened to part one, the long game, you should probably start there.

****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZWNiM2o3dF82SG8/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 10.45)(9.85 MB)


End file.
